chb_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Morse
It's the feeling of the hunt. Dread doesn't find people, they find it. It's a sick excitement, but it will keep me going. -Arthur, musing on the idea of dread. '''Arthur Morse '''is the son of the mortal Caroline Morse and Phobos, God of Fear and Dread. Appearance Arthur is a muscular young man, the product of weight training, football, and boxing in school and at his Caroline's gym. He keeps the hair on his head longer than the sides. Down the left side of his neck runs a line of ragged claw-like scars. On his left side he bears a stab wound that was the product of the Greek hero Diomedes. Attire-wise, Arthur favors simple clothing. Dark jeans with the iconic orange Camp Half-Blood shirt are his regular attire in camp, while in the mortal world he typically favors plaid button-downs and jeans, rustic attire that favors his rural roots. While in the gym or training, he usually goes for a sleeveless version of the Camp shirt with dark shorts. Finally, battle sees him in modified scale armor with a violet cape and plumed captain's helm; trophies from the Mycenaean soldiers he scavenged from during the Flooded Battle of Manhattan. Personality Arthur is a rather well-adjusted demigod, with all things being considered. His Mom helped reinforce a strong sense of self-worth, so Arthur has a pretty healthy self-esteem compared to some most. An extrovert, he enjoys the company of many of the other campers that he has met during his time at Camp. Following the Quest in which Diomedes nearly killed him, Arthur returned home to re-center himself. Resolve renewed as the Cull began, his return to his fellow campers sees him more mature and aware of the responsibilities, and the consequences, of a demigod life. Arthur also has a strong sense of right and wrong, albeit a bit skewed than a traditional alignment. He does not use his powers on others in Camp without their permissions, nor does he pick fights for the sake of combat. With that said, he'll stand his ground against arrogant individuals or anyone that tries to push him around. Fatal Flaw History Lorem Ipsum Abilities and Tools General Abilities * '''Dyslexia and ADHD: '''Arthur's dyslexic and a person with ADHD, as like most of his divine kin. His grades suffered as a result in school, but it's never been something that worried him as he's never viewed himself as an academic type. Demigod Abilities "Terror is the thought of something dreadful, the ideas that swim through your murky mind when you hear a window creak open during an otherwise quiet night, or it's the shadow that moves down an otherwise deserted alley." * '''Fear Sense: '''Arthur can see the fears of anybody that is within twenty feet, provided that he's actively looking for them. Anything that blocks line of sight, including mirrored sunglasses, stops the ability from activating. Arthur's eyes glow when this ability is activated. * '''Close-Quarter Combat Expertise: '''Arthur is a specialist in CQC, focusing on brawling styles and knifework. Anything longer than a dagger does not prove effective in his grip, and that includes ranged equipment. Arthur's boxing style is that of a boxer-puncher, something that translates into his fighting style against monsters with armored gauntlets. * '''Fear Aura: '''Arthur can build up an aura of dread around him. It's close-proximity at first, but the more worked up he gets, the further it reaches. It's not enough to make someone run on its own, but in concentrated doses it can cause people to fall unconscious, or worse. Arthur suffers from eye pain and headaches with extended use of this ability. * '''Fear Transformation: '''Arthur can physically transform into someone's greatest fear for one minute. He cannot touch the person when transformed, but his aura is at its strongest when active. Once the time has passed, Arthur returns to his natural form and inebriated on fear; the more alien the form, the longer the time it takes to recover. Magical Items * '''Enchanted Armor: '''Arthur uses a set of celestial bronze armor forged by Brandon. The gauntlets are able to extend sharp nails, and the armor features several sharp spikes around the elbows and knees for greater combat versatility. Relationships Family * '''Caroline Morse: '''Arthur has a very healthy relationship with his mother. Caroline operates a gym and coached her son as he learned to box, as well as encouraged him to continue to explore his athletic strengths. * '''Blake Yang: '''Blake is the half-sister that Arthur never asked for, but is happy to have received. A mix of role-model and confidant, he appreciates the openness and the depths of trust that the two share. The withdrawn girl may be the opposite of her boisterous brother, but Arthur's appreciation for her knows no bounds, and arguably Yang is the person he is closest to in Camp. Friends * '''Brandon: '''Brandon is Arthur's closest friend in camp; the brains to his brawn. While on the Quest to find Achilles, Arthur's respect for Brandon's mechanical talents was noted, and only increased during the Flooded Battle of Manhattan. * '''Deklyn Hayes: '''The Daughter of Iris is a newer friend to Arthur, as they met during the Flooded Battle of Manhattan. She provides a healthy sense of fun and entertainment to Arthur's camp life, keeping him more in tune with the personality that he came to camp with in the first place. * '''Penny Novak: '''Arthur's friendship with the Daughter of Ares began during the Cull and a cross-country trip to return to New York. The two saved each other's lives during a battle with a Chimera in Pennsylvania, and have been bonded by the battle since. Arthur still feels a sense of responsibility for her, though he realizes that she would loathe hearing that out loud. Frenemies * '''Eleanor Wilmington: '''The two are like oil and water, with a gap in sensibilities and personalities brought upon by their upbringings. Still, it's not like he'd throw the Daughter of Kymopoleia under a bus or anything, he just takes a little too much enjoyment in antagonizing her. Deeper down, he empathizes with her fears, and wants to help her acclimate to her new life. Provided she doesn't aggravate him too much. Enemies * Nobody! ...Yet Trivia * Arthur's full name (Artorius) was inspired by the manga ''Vinland Saga, ''while his surname is a play on the word Morose. * Arthur's initial weapons were a set of antique trench knives found within the Phobos Cabin's implement display. They were broken during a fight with a manticore, and smelted within its goat mouth. * To Arthur, nectar tastes like Sour Melon Powerade and ambrosia tastes like German Chocolate Cake. Category:Greek Demigod Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Category:Children of Phobos